The intention is to generate experimental results that will enhance our understanding of the influence of alcohol on memory processing in humans. Emphasis is given the analysis of two phenomena, the absolute deficits produced when both learning and the retention test occur when intoxicated compared to when both occur when sober and the relatively greater deficit found when state of intoxication differs at learning and the retention test -- "state-dependent retention". The related phenomenon of affect-induced state-dependent retention is given parallel investigation. Individual experiments are designed to provide information about the following topics and issues: (1) Analyses of the apparent "immunity" or recognition performance to alcohol state-dependent learning procedures; (2) The use of drug-discrimination procedures to explore parameters of the alcohol state; (3) Successful manipulation of affective or emotional states in the laboratory to effect contexts influencing learning and retention; (4) An exploration of hitherto neglected subject characteristics related to likelihood and extent of manifestations of state-dependent performance; (5) Analyses of the impact of alcohol on memory dynamics (i.e., storage and retrieval processes -- including encoding and rehearsal strategies).